Not so much of a stuttering mess
by mnegan
Summary: Identities sex reveal? Adrien's in love with Marinette now. She notices. She visits him. They reveal each other while doing it? Damn.
Marinette had been noticing the blonde boy sitting in front of her. Well, she always noticed him. she stared all the time at him. But she started noticing how he peeked to one of the sides to take a quick look at her. Alya noticed it, too, a lot better than the blue haired girl, since she got to see Adrien's face much better from her angle.

"Girl, this guy is surely getting an interest in you" Aya texted her bff while the teacher still was away from the classroom.

"I"

"Maybe". Marinette replied.

She looked straight ahead, a little down once again to see him staring back. He didn't care if he would be noticed staring at her. In fact, he wanted to be sure Marinette would notice his wide grins and slight blush. He never said a thing though. He was head over heels for the girl behind him but he was too shy to say anything now that he felt like this for this particular girl in class.

Marinette couldn't help but blush at his stares. Couldn't he see what he did to her. Her stuttering and falling whenever he was around or he'd talk to her. He was too oblivious about others romantic feelings but he can't ignore his. Marinette was just unsure if he really started to feel something for her. She doubted so much if a guy like him would really ever fall for a stuttering mess like herself.

What if Ladybug came to visit him late at night one of these days. Or tonight. She thought of it and she couldn't deny her very good idea to find out if he liked her as more than a friend. She knows he's pretty cute around Ladybug so perhaps she can plan something rather fun for him to spill his feelings.

—

At the Agreste's

Adrien was taking a shower. A real shower this time. He had to admit not only because he needed one. But he felt so hot down his stomach and he couldn't hide that his thoughts for the pig tailed girl were some really turned on daydreams. Just how in the world could he be thinking so many things about Marinette in that way. He was in ecstasy. He opened the hot water. He didn't waste any time in taking his clothes off, grab his fully erected cock and start stroking up and down. It was the same feeling he got when he thought of Ladybug just like this. Those thoughts of his lady were replaced by a really cute shy girl with wiggling butt and he was just desiring he could just have it here at this instant and take her in anyway he could. He wanted his classmate in front of him, pinning her to the wall, water falling over her body.

Oh. He moaned. "Mari..." He sighed at her name. "Marinette!" He jerked off so hard and fast having her cute little face in his mind. He wanted to be inside her. He wanted to be inside her now.

Then, the red, black spotted superhero came inside of his bathroom from the window. Silently and being careful.

She saw him masturbating, hips moving, cute round butt tightening at every thrust he seemed to do. "Is he imagining stuff about me?" She bit her lower lip while moving one of her hands to her mouth, the other going between her legs. He was so hot looking. She dreamt of being able to see him like this. In the shower, too. She never thought she'd caught him doing this. She didn't mind a slight bit.

He kept stroking. Hand resting on the wall in front of him. That other hand down there, feeling how the throbbing erection felt. "F-fuck. Marinette...I want you!" She doesn't care less about her identity anymore. She walked towards him and stood just a meter away from him.

"So it's true" She smirked.

He froze right there but not before looking back to see Ladybug starting at him. Fully naked. All wet. He didn't want to face her, otherwise she would also be seeing that fully grown dick.

"You have feelings for me" She gave mind command to Tikki to detransform and flee to his bedroom.

He didn't have time to react at her words, because what he saw, or rather who he saw right at the back of him, got him harder than before. He stretched out his left arm, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. He was glad she wore her pajamas because it would have taken a lot more time and he was impatient. He stripped a bit down her pajama pants, grabbed her panties and slid them to one side and entered deep into her.

"Oh, fuck!" They both shouted with each other's name.

"M-Marinette. You're so beautiful". He fucked the girl pinned on the bathroom wall. He grabbed her by her right leg, pushed it up and thrust more into her. Each feeling deeper every time.

"A-Adrien...m-more-MMMORE! She threw her arms around his neck, holding onto his back.

He took it as granted and moved his hand to rub her clit vertically, in circles. Oh gods, he didn't care. All he wanted was to take his princess' cunt in every way he could.

"M-my Lady. Y-you're my Lady! Oh Marinette! You're my Lady! He fucked her faster as he referred to her as both her name and her alter ego.

"Y-you're Chat noir?" She was moaning so good and hard and could barely speak.

"He totally is, so if you don't believe it, here I am".

"PLAGG! I told you not to interrupt!" Tikki only pulled him by his tail out of the bathroom.

Marinette and Adrien could only stare at the door silently, but then without noticing he started moving inside her again. It felt too good.

"Oh. Kitty. Keep it going". She spoke seductively and confidently while running her hands through his hair and tugging it hard.

"Oh. Consider it done, my Lady" He confirmed. Hand still holding onto her leg and the other placing it on her cheek, tilting her head and pressing his lips to hers.

They kissed so tenderly, but them having sex was the most erotic scene. Not only were they having sex. They felt like they loved each other since they first met. It felt so intimate. They knew they'd only do this with each other. It was pure love and even when there was no sign of too much tenderness, this felt so right. But fuck it. It felt too good to have his cock deep inside her. Her fantasies do not compare to the real thing. Heck, she even has had plenty of dreams having to do with Chat and she wasn't even knowing why. She now realizes why those dirty thoughts with her partner.

"Princess, you feel so good" His hand left her leg and placed it down gently, and going through her wet body, pajama pants going down every minute, shirt so very wet drawing her curved figure, panties getting too tight and uncomfortable to wear while he fucked her, but she wasn't going to waste any time to pulled them down.

Mmmmmm...Mon Chaton, mmmm" She groaned in pleasure. His body, all naked, pressing into her, feeling his abdomen hitting her various times, making her shake every time he adjusted himself deep inside her core. How was he not yet releasing his load? He was enjoying this so much he never wanted to stop. He abruptly but making sure he wouldn't hurt her, made her face the other way, lifted her and guided her near his large tub. He stopped there. She stretched her arms down so she could place them on the tub. He got her pants all down, grabber her panties, sliding them just around her knees, leaving them there, and without any further notice, he went inside her again.

"Ohh! I didn't expect you'd… fuck doggy style… seeing… you're a kitty…" She barely spoke, legs bent down a little, trying to take all of him inside her body.

"Oh, purrincess. Cats have their cat style, not only doggies can have their so called doggy style…" He replied while giving hard thrusts into her while holding her by her sides and guiding her far and close as he goes in and out. He then goes with his left hand to reach her right shoulder to keep her from moving away. Not that she will, but perhaps she'll be wanting to take some leadership, but that's when she's Ladybug. Right now, she's the sweet girl and he's the model guy, and he shall have his way with her in his steamy bathroom.

He holds her by her shoulders and keeps going inside and outside. He then takes a look at how her body looks from the back. Her petite figure, so very sexy. It turns him on so much how wet she looks, with the shirt tightening around, and even more so when he grabs it and pulls it towards him. He pulls it with one hand while he leans in and starts caressing both her breasts. She can't control herself. She feels how he pinches one of her nipples that make her moan silently to the air, head stretching upwards. She's so close. "I'm so close, Adrien…"

"Close to what, Marinette?" He said while teasing. Teasing her because he knows what she's close to. And teasing her clit with tiny pokes with his index finger. He rubbed her.

And with that, she came hard. His member still inside of her sex.

"Adrien!" The pressure felt while still inside her was marvelous. He wanted to cum so hard deep inside her. He was about to but he stopped, giving a little time for his member to go easy. He pulled out and lifted Mari and carried her, coming inside her yet again. She was exhausted but so turned on by his actions. He pounded her, holding her in an embrace. She bounced up and down, rubbing against his body. She rested her hands on his bare wet chest. He wasn't stopping on pounding her tight pussy, too wet from her sticky juices.

She then moved her arms resting them over his shoulders. She took her position as advantage to capture his noisy mouth with hers. They both moaned in sync while having their lips connected.

She felt him shiver. He was so close to his release. He made her lay on the edge of the tub, her hands going to each of her sides to the floor for support. She played with her clitoris so she could also be able to grab his dick sometimes. He then pulled out as fast as he could and then released his cum shot on her stomach, reaching for her tits and even her face.

"OH, Marinette!" He yelled her name in pleasure sending shivers down her spine as she came once again. She came hard again as she felt his hot sperm touching her wet body.

"A-Adrien" Her voice was soft and low but full of passion and lust. He gave little strokes to his member for it to let the last drop out.

"Mmm. Yes, Marinette?" He enjoyed every bit of it going out and to be spread all over his lover.

"You do have feelings for me..." She stuttered a little bit.

"Heh. Marinette. That is why I love you. How much of a stutter mess you are". He chuckled softly.

"You-you love me...?"

Adrien took her by her hands and pulled her to him gently.

"I fell in love with the same girl. The you behind the mask. And the one just here with me". He pressed her body to his and hugged her tightly.

"Phew. At least I did fall in love with the kitty with the mask too ".

"Ohh. So you did fall for my pawesome side eventually".

"How come you still make the worst puns when not using the suit and being naked. Really." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You love me just like this, don't you? All naked".

She couldn't deny that. She was gonna make him all hers.

"Adrien Agreste. I'm gonna have to take all of you. If you know what I mean". She started pushing him towards the door to his bedroom.

"Heh. You know there are two kwamis over there, right?"

She pouted and remembered. So she instead pushed him roughly to the door, he gasped in shock, went on her knees, and took him all in her mouth.


End file.
